1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus including a transport mechanism which successively transports a plurality of papers to a transport route of the papers so that the papers are present in the transport route.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a printing apparatus including a transport mechanism (hereinafter referred to as a “high-speed transport mechanism”) which successively transports a plurality of papers to a transport route of the papers so that the papers are present in the transport route. Such a printing apparatus feeds, without waiting a discharge of one paper, the following paper in the apparatus. Thus, the printing apparatus has advantages such that an interval between the papers during transportation of the papers is short and that productivity is excellent.
As the printing apparatus including the high-speed transport mechanism, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-284818 discloses a printing apparatus which adopts a double-sided printing. In the double-sided printing, printing is firstly performed on one surface of one paper, is secondly performed on one surface of another paper, and is thirdly performed on the other surface of the one paper. In other words, the printing on one surface of the paper is continuously performed on the plurality of papers.
However, the conventional printing apparatus described above has the following problem. That is, when a paper jam occurs in the printing apparatus including the high-speed transport mechanism, a large number of papers are stayed in the transport route of the apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “staying papers”), thereby complicating a recovery operation. For example, it is assumed a case in which, after resolving the paper jam, a scrap of the paper is stayed in the apparatus. This is likely to cause the paper jam again, thereby causing a trouble such that the large number of the papers has to be removed again from the apparatus.